dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Miel/Yuji District
The Yuji District (悠児区'', Yūji-ku'') is one of the main three clan-based Districts of Planet Miel, being the most popular and dominating clan on the planet. Only those with Mangekyo and permission are able to enter this area. This is where Yamashita Shrine is located. This place contains advanced technologies with high-end security system. This place is currently managed by Seijūrō Akashi Yuji and his right hand man, Tetsuya Kuroko Yuji. Laboratorial Square In this square, all the technologies made built which later helps Planet Miel as a whole. Lab (RP Area) Training Hall This is where Bots and Clan members are further trained for defending the Planet. This place is casually only used at once a week. Inside the Hall (RP Area) Tsurugi entered the Hall and waited for Madara to join him. Madara slowly walked in, stretching his arms and cracking his neck as he did so, "Hey Tsurugi, thanks for coming" As Madara entered the hall, he could hear the loud voice "MADARA! DUCK!", but he failed to comprehend it as a Fireball No Jutsu hits him. "... Oops", Tsurugi says. Madara was nowhere to be seen, he jumped out of the ground moments later, "Wow, that was close" "There's more coming!", Tsurugi chuckled as 3 more were making their way towards Madara, and 1 was making it's way towards Tsurugi, which were last remains of those ki blasts. Madara holds out his arms, "Six Paths, Preta Path" He absorbs the fireballs sent from Tsurugi, "Hey, I've not adjusted my Mangekyo yet" Tsurugi takes the Fireball head-on, causing an explosion which destroys the half of the Hall, which soon regenerated itself "Something I actually like about this Hall. Anyways, you wish to have Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan when you don't even have the control over Mangekyo Sharinga. Totally the wise choice", Tsurugi says sarcastically. "I don't seek the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, for that I need to exchange eyes and I don't have a Sharingan, I seek the Eternal Mangekyo Vexigan, and I do have control" He activates the Vexigan looking back at Tsurugi, "I got a tip of how to do it, my mother told me that me and someone around my level in strength have to configure our Dojutsu then fire a blast at each other at the same time." Madara brushed himself off. "In case you don't know it already", Tsurugi says activating his Mangekyo "The Vexigan is simply the result of a Sharingan, Byakyugan and the Rinnegan combined. I did some researched and came to this conclusion...", He says glaring at his Vexigan with his Sharingan and in a bit then he fires an amaterasu at wall, which was the result of both of their eyes. "Feel a little pain? That's the Unison Raid of our Sharingans. And now...", he says as his Mangekyo Sharingan switches to Byakyugan "Yes, I can switch freely between eyes. Now if I use Byakugan to look through you, I can easily see the power of a Sharingan, Byakugan and the Rinnegan emitting from that eyesocket. So I came to the conclusion that this Vexigan is the result of all three eyes combined." "That may be true but the powers of those three have no effect over Magic or other Dojutsu like the Vexigan has, its power to connect Ki to Chakra is unmatched" He configures his Vexigan to match Tsurugi's, activating his own Mangekyo. "Guess I'll have to do more research over it's history then", Tsurugi says as he lowers his chakra to match Madara's before saying "Ready?" with a smirk covering his face. "Ready" Madara performs several hand seals in short time, "Great Fireball Jutsu" He fires a fireball at Tsurugi. "Katon...." Tsurugi mutters performing several hand seals in short time, "Gōkakyū no Jutsu", he says as he was able to fire a big fireball from his mouth, just as big as Madara's, but they were slightly off time, causing the Fireballs to explode and failing "Dammit!" "Gods Damnit, come on, again" He readies himself and performs the Jutsu again, firing a fireball at Tsurgi, expecting him to fire one in time. "Right", Tsurugi says jumping back, taking a distance from Madara. They then closes their eyes, syncing their breath, taking their time as they both opens their eyes with each of their Mangekyos. "Katon...", they chants together forming several hand seals which appears be to Tiger → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger. The Chakra kneaded inside their body is converted into fire and expelled from their mouth as a massive orb of roaring flame at the exact sametime "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu". As the two fireballs collides, instead of an explosion, a blinding white light emerged from the two fireballs, which covered both Madara and Tsurugi inside it. Once the light cleared with the smoke, it appeared the Tsurugi was hit by the combined force of both attacks, marks and burns appearing all over his body from the blast. Tsurugi slowly managed to notice Madara stood still, watching, completely untouched by the explosion, except his eyes were different, they changed. Madara's eyes changed, the Eternal Mangekyo Vexigan had been unlocked, giving him a deathly stare. Madara looked somewhat shocked, a little surprised at what had happened. Upon noticing the slight change in Madara's eyes, Tsurugi smiles before being blasted away and falling in a crater. "You did it", he says before forming the snake hand seal. "Rinnegan!", he says switching to Rinnegan. He then forms the same snake hand seal before chanting, "Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu" as all the injuries and damage caused to his body slowly recovered. Madara watched Tsurugi, scanning the technique, "Huh, Outer Path — Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique, interesting" He turned off his Vexigan and slowly walked over to Tsurugi, before collapsing half way there. Tsurugi quickly recovered to get towards Madara and heal him through the same technique. He then turned off his Rinnegan and helped him stand up "Activating Eternal Mangekyo truly took a lot of you, huh. No surprise, considering how powerful that eye is and how I was unconcious for 3 days after achieving it." "I don't have time to be unconscious" He spoke, getting a hold of himself, "Thank you for the help" Residential Square This place is where everyone in Yuji Clan resides. This place consist of Hotels, Restaurants, and Decent Houses. Shintaro's and Haruki's House (RP Area) Miri slowly opens the door to her home and walks in, saying "Tadaima. (I'm home.)" She closes the door and hangs her coat. "....Haruki? Shuu?" She calls out as she walks around the house. "She's probably fighting enemies off", Shuu says sighing. "Shuu?" Miri looks at Shuu, noticing a Halo above his head... "Wait... Are you... Dead?!" "Well, last time I checked, yes?", Shuu says totally unfazed about it Miri's heart is beating fast, and she seems like she's about to break down. "You... You aren't kidding... are you?..." "Uhh..." Shuu says being out of words "No, just kidding", he laughs to try to lie. "I can tell..." Miri says as a tear almost falls off her face. "You're lying..." She looks at Shuu. "Tell me, how did this happen?..." Shuu quickly wipes tear off her face "Oh come on", he looks at Miri "I can't die so easily and you know it. I'm not dead... clearly" he says smiling. "I'm not stupid..." Miri looks into Shuu's eyes, while still slightly crying. "You're here because you used a Demon King's portal... Or something similar..." She wipes her own tear off. "I I I'm not", He says, making Miri sit on the bed and gives her a drink "What has happened to you? Coming here outta nowhere and calling me dead all off a sudden?", he says while using his mana to cover off the Halo and any of the evidence of it "Look, if I was dead, I'd have halo here, which I don't", he says trying to calm her "Tell me..." Miri looks at Shuu. "Where's our grandfather?..." "He's alive. He has somewhat found a... Demon King-like powers so he's probably showing it off or mastering it in around here somewhere", Shuu says jokingly. "You sure you've slept last night?" he says "Yea... I'm sure..." Miri says, staring at her drink. "I also guarded Frost's house as I've been told... But something happened..." She looks at Shuu. "A Shinju and an Android attempted to attack the place... They took a piece of Mrs. Rhea's DNA..." Shuu lets out a deep sigh after fooling Miri before yelling "Wait-WHO ASSIGNED YOU TO IT!? FURTHERMORE, WHO THOUGHT THAT IT'D BE BEST IDEA TO LET YOU DO IT ALONE!?" "Shuu, I have the intelligence of an experienced Capsule Corporation Engineer and take care of contracts relating to my clan. Sure, I may not be strong enough to protect the residence, but I'm more than smart enough to strategically overpower my opponents. The only reason I failed, is because I was preoccupied with the Shinju before that android could sneak in." Miri says. "You don't understand, dammit!" Shuu says "I'm not saying that you're weak. I'm saying that knowing the fact that the only one which can steal Rhea's DNA would be Shinju, Seijuro Akashi let you there alone. They could've killed you! You're strong, you're smart, you're intelligent, but even I am nothing if I were to fight them-SCREW IT! Where the hell is Akashi-sama?!" "Having a little argument, are we?" Sand is seen flying in from the window of the house and forming into a figure, that figure is Akashi. "Doctor Akashirou Shinju must be at it again. If my predictions are correct..." Akashi closes his eyes, before it opens with a gleaming red glow. "Akashirou is trying to make Rhea II, a clone that will be stronger than the predecessor, and will be on par with people like Shintaro-san." Shuu moves ahead and grabs his collar and pushes him without thinking, "The hell was doing on your mind!? You KNEW that it'd be Shinjus who can possibly have their eyes on it yet you let her go there alone? Are you ins-" Kuroko cuts him suddenly "Shuu-san, you shouldn't say that to your elders" "WHOA! Where did you come from!?" Shuu says "Unnoticable as always, Kuroko." Akashi says as he looks at Kuroko. "Akashi-sama, should we be worried about them cloning Rhea?" Miri asks. "Not at all." Akashi answers Miri. "If my predictions are correct, the clone of Rhea will turn back on Doctor Akashirou, as she'll retain some of Rhea's emotions. And she believes the Shinju's method of ruling is rather unethical. Besides..." He looks at Kuroko. "Even Kuroko was created by Akashirou, as an organic clone of Shintaro. He retained some of Shintaro's feelings and joined the Yujis. Though his personality is very void-like, disappearing everywhere like that. I'll regret saying this, but even I get a little creeped out by his behavior sometimes..." "... Then, why didn't you assign Tsurugi-sama instead?" Shuu asks Kuroko, again, was nowhere to be seen. "Tsurugi-san was busy fighting off the Centauri Imperium, which the organization of the Scions of Toliman were talking about." Akashi replies. "Scions of Toliman?..." Miri asks. Akashi replies. "They are an organization, or a mercenary-faction attempting to raise funds for 'something'. If I had to guess, those funds were for the battle that's happening right now. To fight off the Centauri Imperium, an army run by the founder of the Scions of Toliman's, Alyra Noveria's father - Lucien Noveria." "I see... If Alyra is the one who runs the Scions of Toliman, that means Mirage of Void is with her, the creator of Forte and AS Zeus... Is Tsurugi fighting alongside Forte against the Imperium?" "Yes." Akashi says. "No." Shuu protests "That fight's already over, though mom's still busy fighting them" he continues "But it won't be too long until she's back" "What happened to Tsurugi while he was fighting?..." Miri asks Akashi. "I'm sorry to say, but..." Akashi says, looking down. "While Lucien was taken down, Tsurugi had fallen by the hands of his own power..." Miri's face changes to a shocked expression, as she looks at Akashi. "Impossible... Both my grandfather and brother... Dead, while I was away?..." She starts to break down, tears keep falling from her face. "I can't believe it... Why would they die?..." "Oh. You've done it now!" Shuu says in enraged voice as he opens his 7th gate of hell and blasts Akashi "YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS!" He says before taking the shape of a wolf. Akashi seems oblivious to Shuu's attack, and stretches his palm out and launches a simple shockwave and knocks Shuu out. He looks at Miri, and says "I'm sorry you had to hear this. But don't worry. I know you'll pull through this. That's what my Emperor Eye is telling me..." He locates Kuroko and says "Kuroko, we're leaving--" Before noticing he isn't there. He sighs, before saying "One step ahead of me... Oh well." He looks at Miri, before saying "Farewell." He teleports out of the house. Miri walks over to Shuu, and crouches down to his face. "Shuu..." A tear rolls off of Miri's eyes onto Shuu's face. Miri picks Shuu up and leaves him on the couch. "I just have... No idea what I should do about this..." "Miri, look. LOOK! Listen me out on this one. I don't know how to put this in words but there is nothing to worry about", He says opening his eyes, not hurt in a slightest bit since he used barrier at very last second "I have ability to be on Earth at anytime I want, do almost anything a living does, so does Tsurugi-sama. Miri...", he wipes her tears and hugs her "Don't be sad, it's all fine now." "But... I have to do something about this..." Miri says in a depressed tone. "Even so... Thank you, Shuu..." Miri hugs Shuu as another tear rolls off her face. "You don't...." Shuu says "It's not anyone's fault that Tsurugi-sama died, it's his. He's always been seeking for power and ended up getting more power than his body, Yuji Body, could handle. I'm sure he's fine. But I do believe it has hurt his ego a lot..." "Shuu..." Miri says. "I'm thinking of joining the Scions..." "Why?" Shuu asks. "To help them in their cause... To follow in Tsurugi's footsteps..." Miri says. "Say... Why don't we take our minds off of this by walking around the Central District?..." The Coming Storm Tsurugi finally lands on Planet Miel's Yuji District and waits for Madara to join him while smirking and mockingly saying "I win the race, again" Madara's head phased through the ground, looking up at Tsurugi, "Oh, hey, you made it" He pulled his phased body out of the ground, brushing off the dust left behind from tunnling. Tsurugi chuckles "So this is the place I was talking to you about", he says getting into the building and removing a book, which shifts the walls, revealing the secret base inside of it which includes many notes and historical items scattering around the places "Sorry, didn't get the time to fix this mess up but this is where you can find secret jutsus. Speaking of which," he grabs a note and hands it over to Madara with a serious tone "This is the job I was talking to you about" Madara took the note and started scanning it, looking through everything. "Hmm, interesting" He walked over to a map of the area and pointed to a city, "Its there, a hidden Jutsu, and from what these notes say, its being guarded by Sages, I can't tell for sure what ones they are but they are powerful" Tsurugi further adds to the note "I know, that's why I asked for your help. And that's not it," he says using some hand seal as the words on the note disappears and a new note appears on it "Semi-related note: Besides the hidden Jutsu, there's something else they're working on. I don't know exactly what it is for now but all I know is this information shouldn't be told to anyone else and we need to go and figure that out, too" "Hmm, I think I've seen this before, I can't recall where though" He put the notes down, "I guess the only way to know is if we stop them, or at least observe them for a while" "Well, then follow me I know where their base is", Tsurugi says as he flies off. The Enigmatic Mother Mystral arrives at the border of the Yuji District at night, it was raining and Mystral had his mask put on. " ... Shintaro..." Mystral said to himself as he walked into the territory. He looked around and thought, "This place really changed after I got killed... I wonder who controls the district while Tsurugi was dead..." He travels east of the entrance, a few hundred yards away he sees an old hovel which was made many years ago. "So, 'our' home is still intact... How long has it been since we've all been in the same place, Ryouta-san?... Leo-kun?..." Mystral smiles under his mask as he inspects the hovel. "It really brings back life-threating memories to us, though..." Mystral looks at the sky as he remembers a flashback - Shintaro, Ryouta and Leo as kids, running away from the Central District Guards, where the trio is a good distance away from them. While running, one of the three, Leo, suddenly trips over a rock and is struggling to get up as the Guards are still running after them. Shintaro tries to run over to Leo and pick him up, and carry him on his back, but he's struggling and slipping. The guards are getting extremely close to them, when suddenly Ryouta steps in front of Shintaro and the guards. He activates his Mangekyo Sharingan and materializes his Avatar, Raging Soul. He knocks the group of guards away and uses multiple Jutsu to keep the guards away, letting Leo and Shintaro run towards their hovel. A few minutes later, Ryouta returns, with a few scratches and wounds, but he was smiling and he was happy that his friends were safe. "Those two were like real brothers to me. I'd be really glad if I could have a reunion with them..." Mystral says, smiling. He takes his mask off and the rain stops. "I'm surprised how we went from notorious to incognito so quick, when I returned to this planet after running away to Earth. Me and Haruki even managed to buy a good house in our district, too..." As he says that, he goes off to find the aforementioned house. He knocks the door, with no response. "Seems like Miri isn't home... Oh well." "Okaerinasai, Shintaro-chan." A faint feminine voice can be heard by Mystral, the woman was standing behind him. After hearing that voice, Mystral was shocked, and he said, "It couldn't be... That voice is..." He turns around to see the woman. "It's certainly been a long while since we've last met, Shintaro-chan. Come now, Shintaro. Give your mother Luna a hug." The woman said. "O...Ka...san?..." Mystral mumbles looking at the woman, with his heart pumping fast and he was shocked. He rushes to hug her. "I always thought you passed away after we left to Earth... How are you alive?..." She smiles. "Don't worry about it, Shintaro-chan. So, how is your father doing?" "Akashirou, you mean..." Mystral says. "I hate calling him my father. He still continues to do painful experiments and creates androids... for the sake of murder... And to have authority over the Shinju District..." He tightens his fist. "So... He hasn't changed a bit." Luna replies. "Do you mind answering my question now? How are you still alive?" Mystral asks. "The whole news about my death after you left Miel was a hoax. I was actually exiled from Miel and now I'm on the planet, marked as a notorious person." Luna says. "I see... As for me, I'm... I'm already dead." Mystral says, glancing over at the ground. "Dead?" Luna asks. "What do you mean by that?" "I was killed on Earth during a fight against a group of criminals named Ochsy, Airam and Evola." Mystral says. "The only reason I'm able to roam the living world is because of a portal generated by something known as a Rift Device." "That explains it." Luna replies. Tsurugi and the Seeker of Paradoxes Tsurugi stood at the border of the Yuji Clan in the midnight with a chilling cold atmosphere, looking at the whole view of the Clan "Hello... Yuji Clan..." he speaks to himself with an almost invisible smile covering his face. "I've longed to see you, afterall, I almost betrayed you by dying." he thinks with a gleeful look covering his face. "It's good to see that this clan is calm as usual, Akashirou sure took good care of it, huh.", he thinks to himself. "I'm so thankful of you to watch out for this clan while I was gone. Now that I'm back, you're free from this burden. The Seijuro Akashi of the Yuji Clan was standing behind Tsurugi with the usual no expression on his face, he speaks "My please. Now that you're back, I must show and tell you something," he says using his Archive Magic to show him the activity of Shinju Clan behind the silence, wind blowing "While you were gone, I did manage to keep the clan safe, however, this is the past and recent activity of Shinju Clan. Leo, and one other man we don't have any data of, stole the Princess Rhea of Planet Xmas's DNA in order to genetically create second Rhea. What they aim to do with the said android is yet to be known, however, one of the Conspiracy Theories rumored around the Clan says that the Akashirou, of the Shinju Clan, intends to use her as a weapon followed by other soilders. How strong they are is still mystery but according to my calculations, Rhea is an extremely high threat. Her capabilities far surpasses what of mine." he says "I still do not know what to do in this situation. We can't abruptly go and attack them" Tsurugi looks and hears about the activity about them before taking on a serious and worried look on his face "Shintaro... No, Mystral. What are you up to? You can't possibly be....", Tsurugi thinks before closing his eyes and reopening them "Do nothing". "Wha-!? Aren't you worried about what's going to happen to the clan? Have you even thought of what will happen if they attaack us? If they attack us when we're not ready? IF THEY ATTACK US IN THE MIDNIGHT!?", Akashirou retorts "What do you think yo-" Akashirou pauses as Tsurugi interrupts him "Who is the Leader? Who is the son of the Founder? Me. I'm the Leader, and I sure as hell knows what I'm doing. Besides, you're not really forgetting Shintaro, the Lieutenant and half Shinju, are you? Our discussion of this topic ends here, do not share this information with anyone, it shall remain secret", he says. Akashirou could clearly see Tsurugi's hidden anger in his voice as he decides to leave. "Just what are you up to this time, Shintaro? You're not planning to betray us, are you? No... You can't. You can't do it, I know you. I know you won't do it. I know there's a reason behind what you are doing... Or am I just assuming it's you who ordered Akashirou of Shinju to do that", he wonders. "So Tsurugi, you seem to be in more legal trouble than Monarch of Switzerland." A voice would say from beneath the shadows, and almost instantly after, a cyan glow would come from behind Tsurugi, with small orbs whipping around him."It is nice to see you again." Starr Xorous would say, stepping from the veil of Chronitons. "I'm not planning anything." Shintaro says, sitting on the roof of a building. "All these experiments are being conducted by my father. And I've severed my ties with him the moment I was born..." He was overhearing the conversation between Akashi and Tsurugi, and using Dark Magic to read their minds. "I don't know who that Monarch is and I don't think I want to know about him", Tsurugi says without turning or anything "It's been a long time, although you haven't changed or anything", he says scanning his capabilities. Tsurugi then gestures as he had noticed Shintaro even before he started his conversation with Seijuro "Mystral... No, should I say Shintaro? I should have kept up the counter Mind Control up all the time, huh. Regardless, I thought as much." he says finally turning around "Even if you have Shinju blood, I trust you. And I predicted a situation like this would arise. I need to know your comments and feelings towards it. If you have feelings towards your father, don't try and pretend if nothing's wrong. If you wanna help him, go ahead. Just don't betray me during the middle of a war", Tsurugi says "I despise Akashirou. I shouldn't even treat that piece of filth like he's my father." Shintaro says, as the seal around his eye glows. "From what I know, all Akashirou wants is power and authority. He wishes to occupy the whole planet and more, posing as a dictator for the Shinju Clan." Starr would look to Shintaro, then would float over to him."Nice to see you as well Shintar-" Starr would manage to say, before a slight sharp pain would stick him near his heart, but nothing had happened externally. "Oh..I see...You still have somewhat negative traces towards me...After what happened in the city..." Floating back to Tsurugi, Starr would become serious."So what exactly am I hearing about your little government here in the village? Betrayal, wars? Seeing as how I am an inter-dimensional traveler, and Prince of 3 planets, 1 in my own timeline, and two here, and I look for Paradoxes in every timeline, and use my powers to fix them, I feel like it is in my utmost importance of knowing about this, just in case any paradoxes or ruptures in the temporal flux could be affected." "Well, I find rest of the Shinju clan at fault. They are not questioning and going against his government", Tsurugi says. Tsurugi then looks at Starr with a calm-yet-scary look "Little Government? Oh, I'm sorry but I do not remember having a 'little' government here", Tsurugi says turning to Shintaro "So... What are your opinions if the situation arises?" before turning back to Starr "Although I do remember having a Family here, not Little, mind you. Do not underestimate a Yuji, Starr. You have no idea what a Yuji can do. As for the information about this matter... Even though you're really good friend of mine, I'm afraid I can't risk to share it, to anyone, until it's really necessary.", with that, Tsurugi puts up a Dark Magic to ever prevent Starr from reading his mind, going back in time to get the information, or do anything to ever acquire the information "All I can tell you is I'd be glad to have your assistance if you really feel like helping during the war, if it ever happens." "If it arises?... At the very least, I'd seek out and try to kill Akashirou." Shintaro says. "Though even that would be difficult. You are all already aware that he has hundreds of servants under his rule. I doubt that even if the strongest clansmen would fight against them, one of them might still die." "We have no choice but to obey him." A male, robotic voice is heard. Someone is approaching past the gate of the district, though the security systems weren't triggered. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be Raven Nasod, one of the androids built by Akashirou. "He forces us Yujis to work for him, otherwise we Shinju clansmen get killed off by him. By obeying Akashirou, this would be our closest choice towards true freedom." 'Starr would chuckle slightly. "Tsurugi, you are mistaken. I have been to many parts of this universe, including timelines. Your government may seem little to me, but I assure you, to some it is massive." Starr would test out his mind reading, but no luck. "Oh? Tsurugi, I am not asking for the information as a friend, I am tellling you as the Seeker of Paradoxes, and seeing as how my mother is the Seeker of Time, I think you should tell me before hand, so I can, other than getting HER involved. I know you hate her...You wouldn't want her to get involved with your governments disputes would you?" Starr would ask very seriously."I can also assure you that the residents of my planet, Mundus Inferius, otherwise known as the Temporal beings known as the Paradoxas, we would enjoy helping you in the war, which I can positively say, will happen." Tsurugi would slightly grin "If it ever comes to one of us dying, I'd happily lay my body to temporarily leave the situation in your and new Lieutenant, Madara Scath's hands. But don't worry, though. I don't have this Rinnegan for nothing", Tsurugi would smirk "I can freely break the rules of otherworlds through this Rinnegan to travel to Earth at my free will, just so I can monitor the clan." he then notices Raven "I do not know who you are, but I can assume you're one of Shinjus. As per that, you do realize that you all can combine forces with us, Yujis, in order to overthrow Akashirou, yes? Although we hate you and all, but we won't hesitate to form a temporary truce in order to overthrow that mad scientist." Tsurugi says bringing a hand for hand shake while looking at Starr with the corner of his eye "Again, I don't own any government. So please quit thinking as if I do, I would not want call this family a government. Secondly, quit being persistant. You do realize being persistant won't help, nothing would help no matter what you bring up to blackmail me. Lastly, I don't ever recall bearing any hate for her as I'm inclined to go as far as to help her in her war, too. Not only that she won't be able to, but she will not stick her nose in these matters, since unbeknownist to you, she's the part of this clan too, who is already working on the mission assigned to her by me, and she's loyal enough to not to spread this information. Finally, I needn't your assistance that much. Now, could you finally leave because I wouldn't wanna give priority to your arguments above the clan matters, now would I?", Tsurugi replies back just as serious as Starr. Smirking, Starr would turn from Tsurugi. "I see." Starr would float away from him, and a small rip in the fabric of time would open, glowing and whipping around furiously, like a cloak finding a user. "If anything comes up, and my powers are needed, just contact me, by, I don't know, existing? Ta gentlemen~" Starr would say, letting the cloak surround him and flicker out of existence, and back in at the same time. "Akashirou designs androids that have their own free will. Though, he 'limits our freedom' and we are forced to work for him if we want to continue living. I am of no exception." Raven said. "Leo suffered the fate of death when he disobeyed him." "What?!" Shintaro stands up from the roof and jumps off. "Leo was killed by Akashirou?!" He said with a shocked and somewhat enraged expression on his face. "That filth even killed one of the two people who I considered a brother... And here I thought we could have reunited, the three of us... Ryouta, Leo... This is driving me furious!" The seal around Shintaro's eye starts glowing even brighter, and seems to start showing a flaming pattern inside the formation of the seal. It's as if the seal is about to be broken. "Control yourself, Otosan." A feminine voice is heard, as Miri fades in to the area in her Kuroi Iwa: Kai form, sitting on another building. "We all have a grudge against Akashirou. The Shinju clan is not to be blamed; we Yuji clansmen formed a Peace Contract with him before I was even born. Akashirou is the one responsible for all this mischief." "Miri..." Shintaro looks at her, and the seal begins to return to its regular state. "So you're telling me that....", he looks at Miri while still talking to Raven "You're willing to sever the bonds with Shinju, and betray Akashirou?", he asks. "Also, I would like to introduce a new member to Yuji Clan. Shintaro, you might know him, he's your counterpart, Mystogan!", he says pointing at blank space where nothing can be seen, ".... Huh? Where is he?" "I'm right here," A voice could be heard from the shadow, although his appearance couldn't be seen through the fog. "That aside, why did you guys decide to do nothing about it?", Jellal questions in a bit changed voice, trying not to match his voice to Shintaro's. "Great... Bring the whole family while we're at it." Shintaro says. "As for your question..." He looks at Mystogan, "... We've already said; attack Akashirou is like a death wish. And who knows what Akashirou is planning to do with that clone of Rhea?" Raven steps in. "I do." He looks at Tsurugi. "I am willing to join you in the rebellion against Akashirou, yes. I also have decent information about some of Akashirou's plans." Miri jumps down from the building. "I've confirmed this. Everything about Akashirou's plans, how the Shinju clansmen are forced to obey him, everything. Raven's already revealed enough info to be put under the notorious criminals' list, but he still hasn't been detected. This is a dangerous place to talk about this, even if it's our District. We need to move somewhere that's more concealed; or even off-planet." Tsurugi laughs slightly at Shintaro's comment, "I'm not. Jel-Mystogan is one of the silent assassins and he's good at stealing information." Jellal would then sigh behind his mask "I must give it in to my reclusive nature here. Before I go, Miri, I want you to know that my voice may sound like that man over there, Shintaro, but don't question it," He says opening Archive Magic "Tsurugi, the most I've acquired is that Akashirou is aiming to create some "Tower of Heaven". I don't really know what it really means but it's related to freedom. People around there claims it to give them freedom. The more information could be revealed by Raven but first," He says putting his hand on Raven's body, which then suddenly starts to write some type of script on the android's body "Just trust me, Don't move" he says before chanting "Chariot!" and finishing up. "Now with this, whenever you're attacked by any of Akashirou's men, this seal would react to it and teleport all of us towards you, excluding Seijuro as he have his own business to attend at the moment" "Noted." Raven states. "Recently, I've been notified by Akashirou to bring Rhea's clone to the Falling Leaf District, to do forced labor for the previously-stated 'Tower of Heaven'. The project's actual name, however, is called 'R-System'; where the R stands for Revival. It seems like Akashirou's using the prisoners in the Falling Leaf District to progress in his R-System project. But why would he clone Rhea and force her with labor at the Falling Leaf District isn't in my database." Miri looks at Mystogan, before saying, "I'm already aware of who you are, Jellal. A counterpart to my father, attempting to mask your identity from most people in other clans such as my father himself. But the only question I might ask you, Jellal, - what universe is your homeland?" She asks. The word R-system catches Akashirou's interests as he quickly drops the information "Wait. Did you just say 'R-system'? According to the Yuji tablet buried inside the runes, R-system is said to require some sacrifice. Sacrifice of a body which is strong enough to handle it's power. Is he planning to sacrifice himself...?" "Or perhaps his very own purpose of creating Rhea was to sacrifice her, but I wouldn't picture him throwing Rhea into waste that easily considering how she's capable of defeating even 2 of us," Mystogan continues to say as he wonders "But then again, we have no idea what this Tower of Heaven could be... Maybe it is bigger priority." Jellal then says with a pissed off tone "Thank you very much for spoiling my the reason to wear this mask, in front of everyone, Miri." Jellal says as he let's the fog clear off, revealing him in his usual outfit. He then takes the mask out - 2 Shintaros were visible there. The only viable difference being Mystogan having the Fairy Tail sign on his hand while Shintaro having it on his midriff. He then gets a flashback - The terror of Edolas with the king being his father who used to steal Magic from every other planet, getting infinite source of magic and even then starving for more. He responds Miri in a shaky tone ".... The former strongest universe, Edolas." Tsurugi realizes the sudden terror emerging inside Jellal as he changes the subject, "Now, now. We don't need to get so tense over this situation. I hope we'll be able to find the other way out. With Jellal's Thought Projection, he's able to use Memory Make magic; is able to create a particularly powerful Thought Projection that can physically interact with people and objects, even though it lacks physical form. This allowed Jellal to essentially live a double life and trick the Magic Council into thinking that his Thought Projection was his "twin brother", named Siegrain, we can trick Akashirou and acquire the information about Rhea. With Raven as a double agent, everything seems to be in our hands. Our goal is to get to their depths at the moment, refrain yourselves from attacking. We'll make our move tomorrow, is it good enough?", Tsurugi asks, just to see if there's any question or queries. Miri sighs when Jellal was pissed at revealing his identity, then after listening to Tsurugi, she says "Hold on... Magic Council?" Miri questions Tsurugi. "While I agree with the plan you aforementioned, I don't know what the Magic Council is. What's their political position? What do they control? Are they related to Miel?" An Old Yuji Returns Shintaro warps in from the world of the dead, back into his clan hideout and old place, preferably wanting to check on how is Miri doing. He sighs, before saying to himself, "Airam's off the list, his buddies are next..." He looks at his old house, thinking about Miri's safety and if Akashirou is scheming something. "I hope you're alright, Miri..." On the other side of the hideout Gen landed, he looked around "So this is the place it seems." His memories of the place were fleeting, he didn't explore the area much before and it had been over a 100 years since the Ole "Naosho" had been here. Still, he recognized the layout and had no trouble finding his way around, even without the signs on the walls. "What the..." Shintaro immediately detects a power level upon Gen's landing. "I sense a very... 'nostalgic' power reading..." He decides to investigate it, and approaches the power level by foot, before reuniting with... ".... Gen?..." Shintaro asks in awe, since it's been quite a while since they last seen each other, before smirking and saying "It's been a while, Gen... How have you been holding up while you were away from the rest of the Clan?..." "Shintaro..." Gen was a bit surprised but he had already sensed his power level from before, although he didn't realize that Shintaro had come back since his death. "You died, and you're wondering how I have been doing?" he smirked at the thought "To sum it up, Collgeta." Gen than waited for the pun on words to set in and allowed time for Shintaro to respond. Shintaro smiles and laughs, before saying "Seeing you is somehow making my day brighter... And I'm using Furuteshimo's Portal to be able to roam the living world again. Though, things are really going dowhill from here..." Shintaro continues, remembering the war against the CI. "In a single day, Shuu, Haruki and Tsurugi-dono died in a single battle; against the Centauri Imperium. Shuu and Tsurugi got revived, but Haruki is still dead like me..." He sighs. "My daughter was in a deep state of grief when the three of them died... She even moved in to House Noveria, the family of the renowned Seeker of Time herself, Alyra Samael..." Gen's eyes widened as he heard the news. "You mean, Miri lost everyone...?" He hadn't realized that she was forced to live with the Seeker, but of course the Seeker would be interested in a Yuji heiress. "I'm sorry I wasn't around to help out during that time, I had some.. Other things to take care of." he attempted a smile to lighten the mood "Well at least you can roam here from time to time, and Tsurugi's back now." although the thought of him hanging around his granddaughter was unlikely. "Miri's actually satisfied living with the Noverian Household, and she likes to come back at the Yuji District from time-to-time here." Shintaro replies. "And yes, Miri lost everyone... On top of that... I lost my childhood friend, Leo Shinju. To my... God damned malicious scientist of a father, Akashirou..." "I have only heard of that name once before, but I have been removed from the situation as of late. Who are these Shinju that you speak of?" Gen thought that they surely could not be the same clansmen who hounded Naosho years and years ago. "One of the other largest Districts on the planet. Or, should I say..." Shintaro continues. "... The same clan we've been fighting for literal centuries now... The Shinju Clan." He looks at the ground, with a slightly gloomy look on his face. "To tell you the truth... I'm a halfbreed of the Shinju Clan we used to despise..." A near emotionless expression appeared on Gen's face. The clan that killed his brother, put him into statis after transforming his physical body into a living Android.. This clan how now allied with the Yuji? "You realize such a partnership of the two clans is very unlikely. How in the world did you manage to be descendant from both?" He glared but his frown quickly disappeared. "It's... a long relationship-type story, between my mom Luna Yuji, and my dad Akashirou Shinju... I don't really want to get into details..." Shintaro was... slightly blushing while saying that, but quickly continues by saying, "Long story short, my father is a sadistic evil maniac, and my mother's a very caring soul... Yet I believed she was dead for quite a while now, she seems to be alright... But I don't know where she is..." He looks at Gen. "About Akashirou... He... He actually tortured me like how you became an android, Gen... He conducted experiments on me while I was a mere child... While we're at peace with the Shinjus for now, Akashirou's attempting to take over the whole district and conquer Miel... He's a cruel man. He invents androids, and even living biological clones; yet treats them as rubbish by torturing them if they fail any tasks... His followers, are not an exception... That's how Leo ended up getting killed..." He clenches his fist, looking at the ground in slight anger. "So Leo was your brother...?" Gen contemplates that for a minute before letting out a sigh "So you joiined the Yuji clan only because the Shinju clan rejected you? Is that it? Did you ever really like your own heritage here or are we just another clan who's power you seek to use in order to redeem our hated enemies?" Gen became noticeably angry at the thought. "For one of our own to mingle with one of theirs is wrong and you, Shintaro, will have to make sure to leave a legacy that can destroy that hated and evil clan once and for all." Gen's eyes changed to his sharingan as his powerlevel rose as flashbacks of Izunara appears again in his head. "We cannot let the deaths of good people to be forgiven by them, there is a reason for why we war after all.." he began to calm down again but his sharingan was still active, he just couldn't believe that this place existed still, and worse, that the Shinju were rising in strength under a leader who's own heir was part of the Yuji clan. "I understand that very well, Gen." Shintaro replied. "Though, I am a Yuji by blood. As I've mentioned, my mother Luna was from the Yuji clan, and I'm willing to serve both it, and the Shinju clan by stopping a potential war from happening among the planet. Neither the Shinjus, or the Yujis are the heroes or antiheroes of this planet. The main threat is Akashirou. He's creating more and more experiments that are on par with us combined, as we speak. What I've been planning for over half of this year, is the training which will help us beat Akashirou. Most of the other Yujis agreed that we should take him down, even Tsurugi and my own daughter." He attempts to activate his new doujutsu, but calms down before doing so, and replies to Gen's very first question. "And yes... Or should I say, kind of. Leo, Ryouta and I were friends since childhood. We were all delinquents from each of our districts, so we had to live under the same roof in the slums... Ryouta and Leo were like brothers to me..."